Promise
by OfInkNRoses
Summary: "I'll come back." "Promise?" "Promise." Based on the cruel 416th Chapter. Nalu. One-Shot.


**A/N: This was supposed to be put up last week but wasn't, due to my lazy-ness. Chapter 416 was so fucking depressing and full of shocks tbh. First with the Doranbolt thing, I expected him to join Fairy Tail at some point but I find it stupid how Makarov tells him _just_ before Fairy Tail disbands. Then there was the Gruvia scene. The feels. Wonder how Gray will react when he finds out that Natsu's actually E.N.D though. The Fairy Tail disbandment was a huge shock to me and it's really upsetting and makes me want to throw something at Hiro Mashima. Did anyone notice the Lucy/Layla statue? Natsu leaving was plain stupid though. **

**I admit, I never really planned out how I was going to write this fanfiction so, I know for a fact that some of the scenes aren't really tied well.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Fairy Tail then Nalu would have happened ages ago.**

* * *

_._

.

.

_"Going off on a journey with Happy. Give everyone a heads up okay? Be back in a year or so."_

* * *

"Natsuuu," wailed a blue flying cat as it flew next to a pink haired teenager. "Do you really think it was a smart idea to leave Lushy a note?"

"Ofcourse, buddy." replied his pink haired partner "How else would we tell her that we'd be going to train?" he questioned.

"Well, we could have told her in person." Replied the flying cat thoughtfully.

"You know that wouldn't have worked." The oddly quiet Dragon Slayer. He felt guilty and upset leaving all his family behind. He'd miss them _a lot_ especially Lucy. He'd wanted Lucy to come along with them but oddly whenever she was around, he would often get too distracted.

"Couldn't we have stayed in Magnolia and trained?" questioned the cat.

"We'd be too distracted."

"But…the tastiest fish is in Magnolia and-" Just before the cat continued, the duo had finally reached the edge of Magnolia. They both turned around to take one final look at the town that they had dearly loved.

"I'll miss you, Carla!" screamed the wailing blue cat. "I'll be back some day, to eat the rest of you tasty fish that I never got to eat."

"Goodbye, Fairy Tail." Said the Dragon Slayer with determination shining in his dark eyes. "I'll be back someday, and I'll be stronger and able to protect you all."

"Come on, bud." Said Natsu, turning around. "Lets go."

"Aye Sir!"

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"For some reason, I don't think Lushy will be happy when she reads the note" said Happy.

"I'm sure she'll understa-"

"Damn right she won't" said a dangerously low and calm voice, entering the conversation.

"LUSHYY!" screamed the cat flying towards the said girl and hugging her. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH."

"Happy you you just saw her a few hours ago.." Said Natsu. But his statement only went by ignored by the wailing feline.

"_How could you?_" questioned Lucy, her hair casting a shadow over her red and puffy eyes.

Then suddenly a red hand print lay where Natsu's left cheek was located.

"Oww, What was that for, Luce?!" Complained Natsu as he winced in pain.

"Oh, I'm not done with you, yet." As a dark aura began surrounding her. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME WITH A NOTE. A _NOTE_. FOR FUCKING SAKE, NATSU, EVEN _YOU_ COULD DO BETTER THAN THAT."

"How else would I have told you that I was leaving then?!" challenged Natsu, wincing slightly at the tone of her voice. She had never used that tone with him, or with anyone else for that matter. And since when did she swear?!

"You could have easily told me." She retorted.

"I couldn't." He said as guilt and shame flashed in his dark eyes.

"And why not?"

"I...I just couldn't, okay?! It would have been too hard for me to say goodbye."

"I have to leave. To get stronger in order to protect you. To protect Fairy Tail."Natsu stated.

"Protect me? Is that all I am to you? _A damsel in distress?_"

"W-what?! Ofcourse not!"

"So your just going to leave me?! LEAVE YOUR _PRECIOUS NAKAMA_?!" she screamed. "I know you're going through a hard time but if you haven't noticed, everyone else is too. Gray lost his father, Gajeel and Wendy lost their dragons too, as did Sting and Rogue, I lost Aquarius, Everyones hurting, Natsu._ Everyone_. But did they _leave?_ abandon their _nakama_? No." she finished as her voice cracked and a wave of fresh tears came.

"I'm sorry, Luce." Said Natsu hugging her. "But this is something I have to do. Igneel's final wish was for me to always be happy and if I stayed in Magnolia I'd be sulking right now."

She didn't reply. She just clung to him as if he was her lifeline as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Please don't stop me." Said Natsu.

"..."

"Please."

"Will you really come back?"

" 'Course I will!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She slowly let go of him and broke the hug. Wiping away her tears, she finally looked at him and managed to crack a small smile.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"_AHEM_! Forgetting someone?" said the smallest member of Team Natsu, pouting.

"Ofcourse not, Happy." Said Lucy as she pulled the feline into one final hug.

"Guess I'll see ya in a year then, Luce." Said the Dragon Slayer as Lucy nodded in reply.

"Remember Natsu, that if you don't come back 365 days from now, I'm going to hunt you and Happy down. And Celestial wizards never break a promise." Promised Lucy.

And after the final exchanges, she watched as both her partners ran into the forest ahead of them.

* * *

_**1 Year Later, Magnolia, Strawberry Street, Lucy Hearfillia's Apartment.**_

She woke up drenched in cold sweat, slightly panting with half of the blanket thrown on the floor. Not that dream again. She slowly got out of bed and got up.

It had been a full year since Natsu had left. Everyone had been shocked after hearing the news of his leaving but we were only greeted with more shocking news later, as we found out from Mast- Makarov that the guild had officially disbanded. We later found out that Doranbolt/Mest had always been a member of Fairy Tail, which was sad considering that he found out just as the guild disbanded.

After hearing the shocking news, some of the members of the guild started going their separate ways. **Gray Fullbuster**, the faithful Ice-Make Wizard of Fairy Tail had left along with, **Juvia Loxar**, the Rain Woman. They both had decided to pursue Silver Fullbuster's dream of getting rid of demons, and so, they started travelling around Fiore, defeating demons and dark guilds.

**Erza Scarlet**, Fairy Tail's S-Class Titania, had decided to stay in Magnolia, which was quiet a shock to us. Everyone had thought that she would prefer travelling around with Jellal and his guild. But Erza proved us otherwise as she rented an apartment next to mine, and took small job requests.

**Wendy Marvell**, the Sky Dragon Slayer and her loyal exceed,** Carla** started living with me since she had no where to go. And as usual, Carla followed her around. Happy leaving had left a scar to Carla but she would always deny it.

The 3 Take-Over siblings, **Mirajane**, **Lisanna** and** Elfman Strauss**, had stuck together like glue and started a bar called "The Strauss Bar" which was now the hangout for the remaining Fairy Tail wizards living in Magnolia.

**Cana Alberona**,** Macao Conbolt** and **Wabaka Mine** were always spotted at the bar, drinking away. **Romeo**, had started going on small jobs that surprisingly Erza or Wendy would accompany him with.

Oh, and ofcourse, my best friend and the loved Solid Script mage, **Levy McGarden** had started working at a library which I also worked at along-side **Laki Olietta**. And as for her boyfriend,** Gajeel Redfox**, he and his exceed, **Pantherlily** started a weapon shop which was very well known throughout Fiore.

**Bisca** and **Alzack Conell** had started a bakery and a shop where they sold weapons, but mostly guns. **Max** and **Warren** started working alongside the Conell's. **Reedus Jonah**, the famous Fairy Tail artist had also started teaching Art Classes.

And finally,** Laxus Dreyar** started travelling around Earth-Land, just like Natsu to become stronger. And was ofcourse accompanied by **The Thunder God Tribe**.

Although it seemed that everyone has moved on from their past lives, Lucy knew better than that. Every member or Fairy Tail was still hurting over its disbanding. Nothing would ever heal that wound. But atleast in the end, they all still had eachother.

Today, though was the anniversary of the pink haired dragon slayer and the adorable exceed's departure. Lucy had been quiet excited for that and all day she had waited for them to come.

Hours and hours went by and there was still no trace of her beloved team mates.

_"Maybe they forgot the way to my apartment?"_

And so, Lucy started searching Magnolia for her partners but all her efforts turned into vain when she found no trace of them.

That night, as she went home she planned her partners funerals as she thought of how she'd track them down . "Why Natsu, Why? I thought we made a promise. I thought we were friends, teamates." she continued walking to her down Strawberry Street until she reached her apartment.

"I guess I really will have to track them down." She sighed as she wiped her tears away. She was about to turn away until she heard a crashing noise upstairs.

"Luceeeee you meanie. I can't believe you started locking your window. I've been waiting here for hours" complained the dragon slayer as the blonde tackled him to the ground.

"Aye. And the weathers so cold outside too!" agreed the blue haired feline.

"I MISSED YOU BOTH SO MUCH" cried Lucy as she locked them both in a death grip.

"Is it just me or has Lushy gained a few pounds?" questioned the exceed.

"LUCY KICK!"

"NATSU HELP LUCY'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"I missed you too, Luce." smiled the Dragon Slayer softly as he hugged her back.

"I can't believe you two are finally back."

"Sheesh, Lushy. Have faith in us!" said Happy.

"Yeah! Plus, we made a promise. And a promise is a promise." said Natsu giving one of his famous toothy smiles that she had dearly missed.

The three enjoyed the embrace, missing eachothers presence.

"Lushy, you might want to get a new window."

"Dammit, Happy shh. Don't tell her!"

"Wha- HOLY SHIT WHAT DID YOU DO TO TO MY WINDOW?!" She said pointing to the broken glass.

"Well, we couldn't get in so we broke it." Stated Natsu with a shrug.

"You two are _so_ dead."

"EEK HELP ;-;"

* * *

That night, an old aged man walked over to the ruins and the destroyed rubble of what used to be the Fairy Tail guild. "I wish you the best of luck and happiness, brats. Soon, you'll all be re-united and the true and final battle shall commence. Good luck."

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
